Insomnio
by Mary chan21
Summary: Arakita desde que entró a la universidad comenzó a enfrentar un problema con el que nunca antes había batallado. Y a la vez tiene que enfrentar a otro, que se prepara para tratar mañana...ShinAra.


_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Wataru Watanabe. Se suponía que iba a publicar esto para el aniversario de Shinkai (15 de julio) pero me atrasé un poco...abajo hay más disculpas u.u_

 _Aclaraciones: este fanfic es post- hakone, graduación, cuando Arakita está en yonan, etc._

* * *

El día había comenzado tan mal para Arakita, que consideró seriamente faltar a clases por hoy. Estaba seguro de que Kin-chan acabaría trayéndole los apuntes de todas formas, e incluso si no era así estaba dispuesto a pedirlos mañana, sacrificar su sábado como sea con tal de descansar este viernes. Se sentía hecho polvo, y quería consolarse con que tenía excusa, porque pronto habría una carrera entre las universidades. Y por supuesto, ¡Su descanso era necesario para derrotar a Meisou! Así que-por primera vez este año- podría darse el lujo de dormir hasta tarde, en vista de que los malditos exámenes de las últimas semanas no se lo habían permitido.

Pero no sería así, porque su vida era una grandísima mierda. Y volvió a recordarlo cuando su celular sonó.

— ¿Arakita? —El nombrado quiso lanzar su móvil por la ventana nada más oyó esta voz— ¡Qué bueno que contestas! Bueno, la verdad es que tengo que pedirte un favor~

—…Escupe rápido, Toudou —Suspiró. Este debía ser el karma, advirtiéndole sobre las consecuencias de su pereza, y castigándole por tal deseo. Sólo esperaba que no fuese como la semana pasada, y tuviese que acompañar al escalador a buscar por cada tienda de Hakone un regalo para Makishima.

— ¡Qué maleducado! —Protestó, y Yasutomo casi veía como hacía pucheros— En fin, es que mañana todos los demás están libres~ así que, si por favor puedes venir…

— ¿Libres? ¿A dónde? —Alzó una ceja, sentándose por fin en su cama. — Wait, ¿me lo estás pidiendo por favor? Vaya milagro

— ¡Es que Shinkai insiste en que tengo que ser más amable contigo! Y que no puedo presionarte si estás ocupado, y todo eso —Suspiró resignado— Pero en fin, soy el encargado de organizar todo así que espero contar con tu temible presencia~

El lobo gruñó que sí, y que de paso dejara de fastidiar tan temprano en la mañana, pero al colgar estaba sonriendo. Shinkai, ¿eh? Hace bastante que ni le veía, tampoco a Fuku-chan ni a los chicos. Ojalá pudiese decir lo mismo del fastidioso de Jinpachi, pero qué se le va a hacer, Toudou no salía fácil de la vida de nadie.

Sabiendo que ya no podría volver a dormir, acabó por levantarse para darse una ducha. En los últimos meses, llevaba enfrentando un problema que no tenía solución más que con medicamento, y ese era el insomnio; por eso, ni un pensamiento esperanzador se permitió tener sobre volver a conciliar el sueño. Agradecía el aviso de Toudou, en serio, porque le hacía malditamente feliz reencontrarse con esos idiotas, pero no bromeaba con que pudo llamar más tarde. Casi tres semanas de exámenes habían pasado factura a la hora de tomar la bendita pastilla salvadora, considerando que con el estrés casi ni hacía efecto la condenada.

Pero en este caso debía resignarse… Porque esta noche, se prometió, dormiría ocho horas.

Al dejar que el agua fuese despejando su mente, se dio cuenta del cambio que había hecho la universidad y sus ocupaciones en él: en preparatoria, ocho horas se hacían fácilmente en la noche, y hasta podía ir echando siestas por algunas clases, que sumaban bastante energía a su despertar. Pero ahora, si dormía cuatro era una suerte, porque por algún motivo la universidad seguía haciendo estragos en su mente incluso mucho después de salir del recinto. De golpe, en ese año no podía ignorar las tareas, aunque fuese para copiarlas como mínimo a Kin-chan, pero…

 _No parezco yo,_ reconoció, mientras maldecía el detalle que había tenido Jinpachi la semana pasada, al regalarle un montón de productos de belleza. Genial, su cabello tendría olor a chocolate y bananas todo el resto del día…

Hey, esos olores, le hacían pensar en Shinkai… pero como definitivamente estaba mal pensar en Shinkai en la ducha, se apresuró con su baño.

Los ojos seguían pesándole aunque tratara de concentrarse en secar su cabello, así que sólo para ocuparse en algo más y no caer dormido (y quemárselo con el secador) comenzó a revisar el móvil, descubriendo varios mensajes de ese pelirrojo que casi nunca se iba de su mente. Aunque nunca había dicho que tenía pensamientos lindos, ¡Que conste!

 ** _De: Shinkai_**

 ** _Asunto: junta ( ^ _ - )_**

 ** _Hey Yasutomo~ espero verte mañana con todos ( * ´ u ` * ) a decir verdad quería pedirte un favor~ ¿puedes venir a un sitio conmigo mañana? Tengo algo importante que pedirte_**

…Estúpido pelirrojo. ¿Qué necesidad había de decirle eso si Toudou el chismoso Jinpachi se iba a encargar de avisar? A menos que fuese un recordatorio sólo para él…

 _¿Qué, cree que lo voy a olvidar? Vaya imbécil,_ pensó chasqueando la lengua, aunque extrañamente complacido. De todas formas, ¿para qué se lo pedía por mensaje si pudo hacerlo mañana?

 _¿Para…asegurarse?_

En fin, no tenía caso romperse la cabeza pensando en eso, a fin de cuentas nunca había podido entender a Shinkai, y ese no era su estilo para actuar, no necesitaba meditarlo tanto. Así que se desatendió del asunto, respondiendo con un escueto "vale" y añadiendo unas cuantas quejas para no quedar blando. Tenía curiosidad sobre qué diablos podía pedirle, pero bien que podía enterarse de eso mañana.

Con eso en mente, decidió ir adelantando trabajo para no llegar preocupado al día siguiente, y las horas se fueron volando, aunque no de diversión precisamente.

* * *

Como ya se había mencionado antes, Arakita había comenzado a padecer de insomnio. Tras haber ido al doctor, estaba satisfecho con cierto medicamento que le funcionaba, pero que no tenía efecto alguno cuando su estrés se multiplicaba al triple por los exámenes. Así que como ya habían terminado las fatídicas semanas de certámenes, supuso que podía tomarse uno, y llegar fresco, agresivo y confiable al tan esperado (sólo por sus compañeros, claro) encuentro de mañana.

Pero mientras miraba el interior del frasco, inexplicablemente vacío, comenzó a rendirse a su condenada mala suerte. ¿En qué maldito momento se le acabaron las jodidas pastillas que no se dio cuenta? ¿O no sería que…?

 _Tal vez… las seguí tomando por costumbre estos días,_ meditó, con unas ganas terribles de estrellarse la cabeza contra la pared. Porque tenía sentido, tristemente tenía sentido y no sabía qué hacer ahora… No, primero a tranquilizarse. Quizá no era lo que mejor se le daba, pero era precisamente el preludio para pensar bien, así que inhaló profundo, y tras expirar supo qué era lo más coherente que podía hacer: ir a una farmacia. Vale, era pasada la medianoche, pero algunas debían quedar abiertas así que no había problema. ¿Qué importaba haber dejado la bici en el club? ¿Qué importaba que su motocicleta estuviese en reparaciones? Era cosa de abrigarse un poco y salir a caminar, ¡No podía ser tan difícil! ¿O qué, iban a asaltarlo camino a la farmacia?

…Bueno, con el infortunio continuo que le rodeaba, no era en absoluto una posibilidad descabellada.

* * *

— ¡Bienvenido! —Apenas oyó esta voz, Arakita se paralizó en la entrada de la farmacia. No había sido asaltado, tampoco ocurrió ningún accidente en el camino, pero en serio no sabía cómo catalogar a esto. Como un infortunio bien recibido, probablemente— Hey, Yasutomo~ ¿Qué haces aquí?

Encontrarse con Shinkai podía ser una simple casualidad, pero al menos él no lo sentía así, no habiendo recordado ya qué era lo que celebrarían al día siguiente: el cumpleaños de ese pelirrojo, que ahora le sonreía con esa típica actitud calmada.

— ¿Qué más? Vengo por remedios, idiota —Replicó para aparentar, dedicándole una mueca especialmente desagradable para que entendiera que no estaba con ánimos. Todo lo que obtuvo fue una risita tranquila.

— ¿Mm? ¿Estás enfermo? —Alzó la ceja, apoyándose en el mostrador. A Arakita le recordó a esos vendedores que insisten en tratar de conversar cuando uno sólo quiere irse, y era exactamente lo mismo en este caso. Vamos, si mañana se verían, ¿por qué ese desconsiderado no lo dejaba ir a descansar y ya si pronto podían verse? Tsk, y luego él era un insensible, claro.

—Tengo insomnio —Respondió con un gruñido bajo, entregándole la receta médica para que el sprinter no pensara que iba a suicidarse con pastillas con tal de no acudir al encuentro de mañana— Así que agradece mi esfuerzo por llegar temprano mañana, y dame mis malditas pastillas

—Claro, Yasutomo~ —Todavía sonriente, fue a buscarle lo pedido, mas luego de que Arakita pagó demoró en pasarle la bolsa— ¿A qué vino lo del insomnio? ¿Ya no te duermes en clases?

—No te hagas el idiota —Le arrebató su compra con un bufido indignado— ¡Como si pudiera! —Sólo para no desquitarse con él cuando se acercaba su día especial, decidió gastar un poco más de tiempo conversando. — Mejor dicho, ¿qué diablos haces aquí? Me sorprende que tengas tiempo para trabajar en la universidad

— ¿Cierto?~ debe ser complicado —Antes de que el pelinegro se enojase, se apresuró en explicar—: Sólo estoy reemplazando a un amigo, pero ya terminaron mis exámenes, así que lo estoy ayudando

 _Maldito ocioso… ¿por qué no me ayuda a estudiar a mí si tiene tanto tiempo libre?,_ reprochó en su mente, con unas ganas increíbles de volver a estudiar con ese idiota. Recordaba las tardes en casa de Shinkai, en cómo se apiadaba de su pereza y le permitía copiar sus respuestas, y por entonces daba igual si estaban todas mal en matemáticas…

Vaya, al parecer resultó ser verdad lo de la nostalgia universitaria.

—Ya veo —Musitó, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Apenas si tenía en claro un par de cosas, como que estaba condenadamente cansado, tenía sus pastillas, y que aunque extrañase a Shinkai ya le vería mañana, así que ya podía irse despidiendo.

Se rascó la nuca apenado, mas la mirada comprensiva de Hayato salvó la posible incomodidad del momento, y la sonrisa que le dedicó fue suficiente ánimo para ir a su camita con dulces sueños. Estuvo a punto de decir adiós, hasta que las luces del techo comenzaron a parpadear, alertándolo al igual que al ojiazul, y cuando se apagaron no pudo hacer sino soltar una maldición por lo bajo.

Porque no señores, Arakita no era ningún despistado, y era más que consciente de que la puerta por la que entró era eléctrica.

—Yasutomo, calma —Las conciliadoras palmaditas en la espalda no parecieron funcionar, así que, tanteando en la oscuridad, logró pasar a su lado y encendió la linterna del móvil. Al instante un Arakita desgastado y enfadado fueron iluminados por el pálido resplandor, preocupándole un poco. No era malo quedarse encerrado con él, ¿cierto? ¡Si tenían tanto que contarse! —Puedes estar tranquilo, ¡No moriremos de hambre! —Explicó, mostrándole sus apreciadas barritas de cereal— tengo por montones, ¡No te contengas!

Por alguna razón, eso sólo hizo que el lobo se palmease el rostro, con un gemido desesperado. ¿Qué, prefería de otro sabor? O tal vez tenía sed… ¡Eso era! — No tengo bepsi, pero…—El más alto ni había acabado de hablar y el otro ya pensaba un _por favor, que no lo diga…_ — Tengo Coca-Cola

…Esto debía ser una puta broma.

— ¿Tres años conociéndome y me ofreces eso? —Resopló incrédulo, dejándose caer en el piso. El pelirrojo le imitó, todavía apuntándole con la linterna, y la misma sonrisita de antes.

—Disculpa~ —Dijo, como si él fuese responsable de la penosa situación— Pero en serio no importa, dentro de poco regresará la energía

—No lo dudo —Gruñó, recostándose contra el mostrador. Dios, de veras la cabeza iba a estallarle, como venganza porque sus ojos quemaran de esta manera. — Sólo estoy cansado, maldición…

—De seguro pronto podrás salir de aquí, Yasutomo —Intentó consolarle— A decir verdad esta es una gran oportunidad para hablar, ¿cierto? —Comentaba entusiasmado, sacando una de sus barritas para celebrar tal cosa— Mañana tal vez Jinpachi y Manami acaben arrastrándonos a montañas, pero pedaleando no alcanzamos a hablar mucho tú y yo, así que…—Ni siquiera pudo acabar de hablar al sentir la cabecita de Arakita contra su hombro. Se paralizó por una tensión agradable, que le sacó una sonrisita emocionada. Cielos, jamás pensó que Arakita pudiese ser tan espontáneo y directo como para hacer algo tan cercano.

O eso creyó, hasta que se al girarse más al contrario se percató de que dormía, con una mueca por la luz de su celular.

Lejos de sentirse ofendido, Shinkai apagó la linterna, pese a que quería admirar más el rostro de Yasutomo al dormir, y lo acomodó un poco más contra él, cosa que demostraba no importarle mucho recibir una retahíla de reclamos del pelinegro cuando se despertara. Sinceramente, poco valían esas protestas cuando se encontró disfrutando tanto del inusual relajo del otro, así que se limitó a cuidar su sueño, estimulándolo con suaves caricias en su cabello lacio.

Suponía que Arakita no lo recordaba, al haber estado tan estresado al parecer, pero mañana sería su cumpleaños. Así que, aun si no era consciente de ello, estaban pasando el inicio de éste juntos, y lo apreciaba como debía. No podía pedir mejor comienzo que estar a su lado. Tal vez, esta era la señal que necesitaba, para pedirle a Yasutomo eso que venía soñando desde la preparatoria.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Vale...prometí ShinAra y lo traje. Estaría más conforme si lo hubiese publicado en la fecha correcta, ja -ni se atreve a salir del rincón emo- las vacaciones me tienen mal de la cabeza, perdonen! De hecho, hasta hoy no me fijé que el 15 ya había pasado...siendo sinceras, la historia ni empieza ahí: por alguna razón, yo tenía anotado que el "9 de julio" era el aniversario, cosa que demuestra que me equuivoqué al escribir es decir, esto estaba listo para el nueve, pero me dije "bueh, lo subo el quince"...y me defraudé D: vale, no tanto, pero de todas formas perdón!_

 _Pd: creo que puse a un Toudou innecesario, pero fue culpa de cuanto le amor 3_

 _nos leemos~ (supongo que para el próximo aniversario~)_


End file.
